The Other World
by Ithaque13
Summary: Spoilers ! Post 3x10 Hollow men. Que s'est il passé suite à la dernière scène?
1. Chapter 1

Titre : The Other World

Rating : T

Résumé : La suite des évènements de Hollow men selon mon point de vue. Comment Nikola et John vont-ils réagir ? Mais surtout qu'est il réellement arrivés à Helen et au reste de l'équipe ? Et si tout ça n'était que le prélude d'évènement qui pourrait tout changer à la fois sur et sous la surface.

Notes de l'auteur :

Les personnages principaux de Sanctuary ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement. Les personnages qui interviendront par la suite seront par contre les miens. Je débute donc je réclame haut et fort votre indulgence mais cependant j'accepte tous les commentaires qui ne pourront que me permettre de progresser.

Je vous remercie.

Sanctuaire

La patience n'était pas la qualité première de Nikola Tesla. Cependant quand on avait été pendant plus d'un siècle, un vampire dont le seul et unique but était de rétablir la suprématie de son espèce en trouvant le moyen de faire renaître cette dernière et de plus l'un des plus grands génies que ce monde ai connu, on apprenait à le devenir. Mais là, Nikola sentait que cette dernière arrivait à ses limites. Il était le plus grand génie de tous les temps, il avait percé les mystères de l'électricité, repoussé la science au-delà des limites connues et voilà qu'il se trouvait relégué à un simple rôle d'observateur.

Ce n'était pas nouveau cela durait depuis quelques mois maintenant depuis qu'il n'était plus lui-même depuis qu'il n'était plus qu'un simple mortel dont le seul intérêt était de pouvoir déplacer des éléments magnétiques. Tous les membres le lui avaient bien fait ressentir Helen essayait bien de le valoriser en lui confiant des tâches de soi disant la plus haute importance et quand la situation devenait enfin intéressante, elle lui préférait Riri, Fifi et Loulou (à savoir Kate, Henry et Will) ou encore Druitt qui lui avait au moins le droit de jouer les taxis.

Nikola regarda sa montre cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure qu'il était sans nouvelles de Druitt et d'Adam, depuis que ces derniers avaient pris la décision de partir au secours de Magnus, en le laissant derrière. Une heure à tourner en rond à attendre que les différents sanctuaires qu'il avait contactés veuillent bien se donner la peine de se mettre d'accord sur la marche à suivre pour mettre aussi au point un plan de sauvetage d'urgence.

Ce dont il était sûr c'est qu'il n'allait pas se gêner pour dire ses quatre vérités à tout les membres du sanctuaire et à commencer par ce fichu Druitt. Ce « son of bitch » l'avait nargué avant de se téléporter avec l'autre, ils le paieraient il ne savait pas encore comment mais il trouverait bien un moyen.

Il était en train de réfléchir aux différentes méthodes pour se débarrasser de ses deux problèmes du moment quand il fut interrompu par Bigfoot.

B : « Les dirigeants des différents sanctuaires sont de nouveaux en visioconférence, ils vous attendent »

Nikola se tourna vers lui arrêtant de contempler l'extérieur par la fenêtre du bureau d'Helen, il avait presque oublié Bigfoot avec tout ça, il lui sourit tout en pensant que finalement il n'était pas tout à fait l'elfe de maison de cette demeure.

N : « Je vous suis ».

L'ex-vampire se mit en mouvement suivant la silhouette massive de Bigfoot à travers les couloirs de la demeure d'Helen.

Quelque part hors de Praxis :

John Druitt revint à lui, étrangement il se trouvait à présent dans ce qui semblait être une cellule. Adam avait beau être un génie ce dernier était aussi un parfait idiot s'il pensait que ces quatre murs allaient le retenir, la seule chose qui retenait réellement l'éventreur était justement que Adam était un génie et que par conséquent ces quatre murs ne devaient pas être le seul obstacle à sa liberté.

Comment se téléporter sans savoir où se re-matérialiser, le seul endroit qu'il connaissait était cette chute d'eau par laquelle il était arrivé avec ce rat. Il avait bien tenté de faire comprendre à Helen que cette dernière aurait besoin de lui et qu'il devait partir avec elle. Mais voilà cette tête de mule avait décidée de le laisser en dehors de cette histoire. L'éventreur avait bien compris qu'il s'agissait là d'une manière de le préserver du mal qui le rongeait et de ne pas le soumettre à des tentations inutiles.

Mais malgré tout cela, elle était venue le chercher. Depuis qu'elle avait découvert que les meurtres qu'il avait commis, bien des décennies avant, ne lui étaient pas entièrement imputables, il avait vu son regard changé. La peur et l'angoisse avaient disparues pour laisser place à la compassion et aussi à la peine.

Cette découverte l'avait lui aussi aidé, il avait compris qu'il ne devait pas se résigner à être seulement un tueur. Il était hanté par une entité bien distincte de lui et bien que celle-ci n'ai servi que de simple catalyseur à sa colère, il pouvait la combattre, la bête ne devait pas l'emporter.

Helen avait toujours été et serait toujours sa raison de se battre. Elle était l'unique personne pour laquelle il donnerait sa vie et aujourd'hui elle avait besoin de lui, il pouvait le ressentir au plus profond de lui. Sa seule issue était de se téléporter mais se téléporter dans des lieux inconnus étaient une chose dont il avait horreur. Comment savoir où vous allez atterrir et comment vous déplacer sans vous re-matérialisez dans un quelconque obstacle. Il aimait avoir de l'espace et connaître le terrain hors dans le cas présent, cette équation comportait beaucoup trop d'inconnues. Cependant, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il devait la retrouver au plus vite et après une fois qu'il serait sûr qu'elle soit saine et sauve il s'occuperait de Worth.

C'est sur cette pensée qu'il se résolut à faire une chose totalement stupide. Il ferma les yeux et décida de se dématérialiser.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Lowan : Merci pour ta review j'espère que cette suite te plaira !

En grande partie le point de vue de Nikola Tesla qui a mystérieusement disparu entre le 3x10 et le 3x11. Je tente donc de réparer cette injustice ^^.

John sut avant de rouvrir les yeux qu'il y avait un problème. D'habitude il pouvait sentir les effets de la dématérialisation sur son corps, cette sensation de compression immédiatement suivie par une sensation de flottement or là il n'y avait rien. Il rouvrit alors les yeux sachant que pour Dieu sait qu'elle raison il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il en était maintenant sûr il allait réellement tuer Adam et il y prendrait énormément de plaisir.

Sanctuaire :

Cinq heures, cela faisait cinq heures qu'ils étaient tous au courant et qu'il discutaient de la meilleure stratégie à adopter. Cinq heures de paroles inutiles, de disputes et surtout cinq heures que personne ne l'écoutait. Etait t'il à ce point devenu transparent ?

Il avait été pendant plus d'un siècle l'un des plus dangereux prédateur que l'Humanité est connue et à cause d'une simple et toute petite erreur il était redevenu ce qu'il avait toujours hait être : un simple et banal humain. Et à cause de cela il était obligé de les écouter piailler pour savoir qu'elle était le comportement à adopter. A croire qu'il était revenu au XXème siècle, beaucoup de paroles pour peu d'action.

Même Bigfoot s'y mettait le regardant d'un air affligé et désolé si lui aussi s'y mettait il allait vraiment devenir dingue.

**« Assez ! »**

Les Chefs des différents Sanctuaires se turent devant cette soudaine voix, si autoritaire et leurs regards se tournèrent vers son point d'origine, à savoir Nikola Tesla.

**N : « Pourriez vous enfin cessez ce brouhaha infernal, pour en revenir au point essentiel ? A savoir la mise en place d'une mission de recherche et de secours en direction de cette ville souterraine ? Car bien que mon temps ne me soit pas compté cela fait maintenant plus de cinq heures que le contact a été rompu et bien que sachant que je n'ai aucune autorité sur aucun d'entre vous, une prise de décision me semble nécessaire. »**

**D : « Ecoutez Tesla, d'après ce que vous nous avez dit la porte est de nouveau condamnée et sans la clé il n'y a aucun moyen de la réactiver. Nous ne pouvons pas intervenir. L'envoi d'une équipe serait inutile, de plus Helen connaissait les risques. Nous pouvons seulement espérer que John Druitt parviendra à la retrouver, je vous l'accorde il est loin d'être fiable mais quand il s'agit de Magnus… »**

**N : « Fiable on parle d'un tueur, de Jack l'Eventreur, il n'a pas hésité à tenter de la tuer il y a un an et vous parler de fiable lorsqu'il s'agit d'Helen ? Vous vous payez ma tête ? Il vous faut quoi qu'il ramène son cadavre ? »**

**D : « Si vous voulez tout savoir j'ai bien plus confiance en lui qu'en vous ! N'oubliez pas qu'il y a encore quelque mois vous étiez un vampire et que votre seule préoccupation pendant plus d'un siècle a été de faire renaître la caste des Sanguine vampiris au mépris de toute éthique. »**

**N : « Vous savez quoi, faites ce que voulez, moi je laisse tomber… »**

Nikola sortit en trombe de la salle de conférence, ainsi ils préféraient remettre le destin d'Helen entre les mains de ce bon à rien, de ce mécréant… Il mit encore plusieurs minutes à insulter mentalement Druitt avant de s'arrêter devant la chambre d'Helen.

Il n'était rentré qu'une seule fois dans cette pièce, alors qu'il cherchait à pouvoir entrer dans la mystérieuse ville. Il poussa délicatement la porte qui s'ouvrit sans aucun bruit, il entra dans la pièce et son regard se posa sur le lit à baldaquin. Il s'en approcha et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se rappelant son dernier passage dans cette chambre. Il cherchait de quoi construire un appareil capable d'émettre une fréquence identique à celle émise par la carte. Elle l'avait accueillit l'arme au point, mais n'avait cependant rien dit quand il était venu s'installer sur le lit pour lui expliquer son idée de génie. Ses doigts s'attardèrent sur les rideaux du lit à baldaquin, ils portaient encore son odeur.

**BG : « Vous ne devez pas baisser les bras, elle pourrait avoir besoin de vous. »**

**N : « Besoin de moi ? Soyons sérieux toute sa vie et j'espère de tout mon être qu'elle le sera, elle ne fera que me supporter, jamais elle ne m'acceptera telle que je suis. Il fut une époque où elle et moi étions amis mais depuis que nous nous sommes injectés le sang originel lorsque je croise son regard je n'y vois que du dégoût »**

**BG : « Vous vous trompez le Dr Magnus vous apprécie, bien que cela soit difficile à comprendre, au vue du fait que vous pouvez être totalement insupportable. La preuve elle vous a laissé vous installer ici, dans son Sanctuaire, croyez vous que si elle ne pouvait supportez votre présence vous seriez encore ici ? »**

**N : « Elle avait surtout besoin d'un génie oui, la preuve une fois qu'elle a pu localiser ce timbré, elle a accouru à sa rescousse et l'a remis sur pied. Et qui s'est alors occupé du pauvre génie ? Personne ! Vous savez quoi ? Je laisse tomber qu'elle aille au diable elle et sa bande de clowns »**

Nikola sortit en trombe de cette chambre bien décidé à mettre le plus de distance entre cet endroit qui lui rappelait son occupante et dont l'absence était une douleur insupportable. De tout ce qu'il détestait dans son humanité les sentiments étaient ce qui le dérangeait le plus. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à étaler ce qu'il ressentait mis à part lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Helen. Etre dans un état pareil lui rappelait combien il était redevenu faible depuis quelques mois.

Cette situation avait assez duré, son départ était, pour lui une nécessité vitale. Il ramassa ses quelques affaires et sortit du Sanctuaire à la nuit tombante pour partir à la recherche de sa vie perdue.


End file.
